Anna's world
by Foxxy1st
Summary: It's about anna's life after Yoh and tamao gets married.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I'm foxxy. This story is about anna life after yoh and tammy get married. An how she plans to deal with it.

I don't own shamanking. If I did it would never be shown on 4kids!!

* * *

Anna's dairy. 5/10/06

I have always love you Yoh...

I know you love me too, but~

Why'd you leave me for tammy...

What have she ever done for you!? huh!?

She didn't helped you become shamanking.

She wasn't there when you fought Hao.

She wasn't there when you need someone,she's just made the food.

Did you know that all I do, was and is always beyond me limit.

She didn't even leave her comfort zone. (tear stains dot the page)

At your wedding, right now, everyone looked so happy for you...

I don't understand.

You didn't even tell me till yesturday.

Know one said anything to me. No one.

AND THEN

you kissed her!!

How could you. you kiss her.

5/11/06

Today was awful.

They were just kissing and hugging all day like they were a real couple.

Tammy actually sat next to Yoh at dinner and...

FED HIM!! Like he was some baby. Who the Hell does that to some one who was not even hungry. He was just taking every bite because he didn't want to make her mad.

Yoh's always been to nice. He's probably doing this out of pity for her.

5/12/06

They went to the park today, they came back all wet. Yoh caught a fever from it. So, did tammy, but who cares about her any way.

I stayed by Yoh's side all day and night.

here's what happened there.  
Written flash back

Yoh-"uhhh" he turns again in his sleep. finally, opening his eyes. "Anna..."

Anna- "stay still you've got a really high fever" she put another rag on his head and left his head up for soup.

Yoh- "thank you Anna..." he looks away. "I sorry about what happened with tammy and I" It went silent.

Anna- "Don't worry about, we are best friends. We stick by each other no matter what." wiping more sweat form him.

Yoh- "thank you anna for every thing...really." he asleep.

end of flashback

Yoh was sick for a few days. He will always have me. Not Tamao.

13-19

Went along the same lines...


	2. Chapter 2

Anna's dairy 2. 5/20/06

Today was awful. 5/20/06 written flash back

"Anna!" trey ran though the door to her room.

"what is it trey...?" I said back

"Tammy she's pregnant!!"

I just looked in shock pure shock. I just couldn't believe it Yoh and tammy were going to be a family. But, but why... they like tormenting me don't they. Told trey to left. when I heard the Door close I throw stuff. I didn't care what. But in the end I still broke into tears.

Flash Back ends

How could she!? that little slut. I was to be the happy bride.

I was to be shaman Queen.

Me and Yoh was to start a family together. Every one was to be at our wedding,  
seeing me being kissed by the groom. I wanted To be the one to have a family with Yoh!!

I throw a chair out, out the window. I think I hear Hao yelling. oops, he's mad. poor lyserg, I'm sorry...really. Now lyzerg's running down too the lake and away form Hao.

5/21/06

Yoh and tammy are talking about the baby cloths and stuff they're happy about. Tammy is just munching down her food which I may say is triple what she normally eats. The fat pig. They do this for the rest of the day.

5/22/06 Out of diary

Yoh- "hey anna" he makes his ways into the kitchen. "Tammy's craving...for some lemon cake"

Anna- "Too much sugar is bad for the baby, If I make it and you have a disable child , I'd feel bad, tell her to make it herself." Yoh leaves and then comes back again.

Yoh- "um, anna can we go to the movie, she asking for too much stuff lately and I'm beat."

Anna- "OK, yoh let's go" They leave the house.

at the movie

Yoh-" um, what can we watch" they looked at the board.

Anna-" I don't know maybe the harry potter movie" They buy the tickets.

They watched the movie while eating popcorn and hot dogs.

After the movie

Yoh- "I believe they are related. Can you ?"

Anna- "No, It was weird how harry saved himself..."

Yoh- nods "let's watch another movie, It's still light out"

Anna- looks at board again "Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest... It sounds good"

they walk into the theater. Looking grossed at the squid like Pirates and laughing at the monkey.

Yoh- "wanna go to the mall"

Anna- "Sure."

Yoh- "we should buy form different shops"

Anna-"Alright, But don't buy too much" we both end up going to the same shops anyway.

They have dinner at the food court. Walking home we see Tammy.

Tammy- "Yoh..." She stops for one second. Her eyes start watering. "Yoh, How could you..." She runs into the house crying-'ish' Yoh runs after her trying to calm her down.

Anna-'I've made up me mind'

~Dairy, I did something bad today~...5/21/06

I Kidnapped her. She's in the basement. Crying right now. I know 'cuz I put a walky talky down there.

written flash back

"Tammy, can you come with me" I said

Tammy nodded and followed her down the stairs. "Anna, I don't think being down here will be good for the baby."

"Don't worry just follow me though here." I told her to go under there.  
When we got to the bottom. I pushed her down and beat her, then I tied her down on the cold stone floor. She's still down there. after all I want her to feel the pain and the heart brake.

One other thing's I brought were cameras. If you give one of them to someone then They can see you. so, we can see and hear each other.

It'll be fun. Once yoh finds out she's gone and no one knows where she is. Then yoh will fall for me again.

Oh and The baby you say. I'll think of something.

yeah, I'll think of something good.

5/22/06

Yoh sends out a search party and he calls the cops. To bad I put all me stuff and that cell, so they can't find it.

We searched all day. But, At least I got to search with yoh and pat him on the back. When he started to give up hope, about her.

I kinda worried though Sawa and Rina said they heard crying for a second. I just told them that I was watching a soap I was watch before hand and I'll turn it off right now. Oh, I never wrote about them have I... well

Sawa and Rina are our next door friends.(1)

Sawa said she'd stop by and help around our house with her boyfriend Kogi.  
Who at that time was arguing with Hao. It's going to get noise(er) isn't it?

5/23/06

Sawa is great help all ready she made breakfast and cleaned up the kitchen. greeted manta and stopped Ren for killing/ stabbing Horo Horo. And it's barely 11:00am. An not to mention she comes with her boyfriend and shows no interested in yoh.

I asked her why she wants to help us some much and she I qout said "you've lost a friend and a child. It must be hard and I just wanted to help out." Will I guess she's going to be here for a while.  
Anna's dairy 4

Hi, dairy 5/24/06

My life is going great!! I'm so happy!! Why?

Cause After today Yoh has stopped searching completely. How do I know?

He asked me out on a date. I'm Going to bring my mini camera so tammy can see it all she going to be so mad. and fact I told her.

Flash back

i went down stairs. "Tammy guess what?"

"what?" shes still crying. Rubbing her eyes.

"I have a date?" I smiled

"Great!! So you'll let me out." She cried.

"No!! But I'll tell you who i have a date with."

"Who...?" she asked.

"I have a date with Yoh." I beamed

"You What!!" She yell?!

How dare she yell at me. her master!! I slapped her so hard she fell to the floor."How dare you yell?! To your master!!" I just kept beating her for about an minute.

Then I went to the kitchen. and got so food and ate with yoh. While Tammy watch us on my cam.

on the date 5/25/06

"So where do you want to go?" Yoh said to me.

"Let's got to the Park."I said

"How about we stop be the store first?" Yoh asked

"Why?" I asked.

"So we can buy food for the ducks." I looked up and saw Yoh smile at me.

Tammy POV

"Yoh...Yoh!!" I fall to the floor. How long before the baby shows?  
Will Yoh marry her? Will He throw me away, by the time I get out of here?  
What will happen to the baby? I cried so more. "Anna,Why? You said you didn't care." I fell to the side.

"Yoh...please tell her that it over and that you're still looking for me, please you"  
I was crying so hard I gasped a few times.

Yoh, Do you still care? I must be going crazy...Calm down. Of course Yoh loves me.

Anna and Yoh's date,

After we finished feeding the birds, We just walk neatly thought the park.  
I hugged Yoh arm and He smiled at me. I feel so warm and loved. So Happy.

We walked in to a ice cream store. An we shared a banana split. I was so happy to have Yoh back with me. where he belongs.

After we just talked and then when the sun started going down we went to the beach to look at the sunset.

An then we went back home. An played cards with trey ,len ,and lyserg. I won three times, lose nine. After that we all watch a movie and went to bed. I check down in the cellar's hidden room while everyone was a sleep and to feed tammy.

Every thing has been fine for the last 5 days, now.


End file.
